Never Alone
by clarinetchick1234
Summary: Everyday Madge is in the same spot, watching the recaps and eating her lunch. What happens when Gale decides to join her one day?
1. Chapter 1

_I know this type of story has been done before, but after reading so many of them I really wanted to try my hand at writing my own. So here you guys go - My first gadge fic 3_

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It all started just a week after Katniss volunteered during the reaping. It happens everyday. She's always there. Always in the same spot. Gale normally didn't pay attention to the mayors daughter, Madge Undersee. He tried to stay away from the towns folk. They just weren't his type, but something about this blonde he couldn't shake.

Everyday at lunch she sat in the same spot, the spot usually occupied by both Madge and Katniss. Some days Prim joins her, but she's usually alone. She spread her lunch out on the table in front of her and her eyes stayed focused on the screen hanging in the corner of the lunch room. He wasn't sure what it was about this that stuck with him. Why did she care what happened to his best friend? She was popular, she could easily find friends.

He watches her for a week. Never saying anything to her. He finally gets fead up with everything and marches over to her, lunch in hand. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks, slightly more forceful than intended. She's slow to respond, almost as if she's waking up from some sort of dream.

"What?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. He notices a stay strand of hair fall in her eyes before she quickly pushes it behind her ear.

"I said, why are you doing this to yourself. Everyday you sit and watch the recap of the games. Why?" He sets his lunch down and leans against the table, determined to find an answer.

She studies him for a moment before responding. "She's my friend, too." She says simply before turning back to the screen. "Is that all you wanted, Gale?" She adds after he doesn't leave right away.

He doesn't know why he does it, but he sits beside her. He doesn't say anything but goes to eating his lunch quietly. She doesn't acknowledge him and keeps her eyes locked on the screen. Just before the bell for class rings she takes his hand and squeezes it lightly. "You don't have to do this alone, you know?" She says before cleaning up her mess and making her way to class, never once turning back to look at him. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _He asks himself before making his way off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Catnips braid and interviews**

Another week goes by and the lunch routine becomes a norm. Gale decides to just eat with her everyday. He likes to keep up on how his Catnip is doing and doesn't really like seeing Madge sit alone. Prim joins some days, but it is usually just the two. There was never much conversation between the two. Casual comments about the training recaps, snide comments from Gale about Peta, but that was as far as it got.

"So, are you going to the mandatory viewing of the interviews tonight?" Madge asked one day, not looking over at him. The question took Gale by surprise, did he really have a choice? He didn't _want _to watch them, but he knew he'd have to be there with his family. Before his Ma had asked him to come to watch the kids, he had contemplated spending the time in the meadow, as far away from the square as he could get.

"Yeah." His answer is simple. Madge nods before speaking, "Daddy is out on capital business and Mama will more than likely won't feel up to watching. I might go to the square and watch it alone."

He notices that she almost seems sad that her parents won't be there. He'd use it as an excuse to not have to sit in the crowded square and watch, maybe even skip the viewing all together. "You can watch it with us." He says simply, unsure it she will even really want to spend time with him outside of school, let alone his entire family. She looks shocked, but gives Gale a shy smile and a nod. "Thanks." She says simply before cleaning up her lunch a little earlier than usual. "I'll find you tonight." She says before making her way back to class.

_What the hell? _is all Gale can think. He looks over his shoulder at the retreating figure. She looks back and gives him a sweet smile.

"Boys! Let's go!" Hazelle Hawthorne yells as she adjusts her youngest and only daughter Posy on her hip. Gale walks toward the door, giving the two a smile. "Here, let me take her." He says, taking the small girl in his own arms as the Rory and Vick run past out the door. Gale smiles and wraps his free arm around his mother's shoulders. "Come on, Ma." It wasn't usual for the whole family to be out like this, and Gale would give up all the family outings to have Katniss back home.

The town square is buzzing as the Hawthorne's make their way through the crowd toward an empty spot large enough for the whole family. Gale cranes his neck, searching for the blonde hair of Madge Undersee. He's starting to think she's changed her mind when he finally spots her. She's since changed out of her school clothes into a simple sun dress. Her hair is braided, much like Katniss' own hair is usually done.

"Hey," He greats the blonde. Hazelle and the boys are too busy talking to notice their guest. The girl smiles and gives a shy wave before sitting. Gale follows suite and shifts Posy into his lap. He immediately notices Posy watching the other girl. "And you must be Posy," Madge finally speaks. The small girl just nods and buries her head into Gale's shoulder. "I promise she's never shy." Gale laughs lightly and pokes at Posy, "Say hi to Madge."

The little girl peaks her head up, "Your hair is pretty," She says shyly, "It looks like Catnips." Madge smiles before pulling at the end of her braid. "Do you want a braid like Katniss'?" Madge asks. The little girl nods excitedly before wiggling out of Gale's grasp and plops onto Madge's lap. "You just made a friend," Gale chuckles.

Before too long, Madge has Posy's hair braided just like "Catnip's" and the small girl is snuggled into Madge's shoulder. The interviews have to be Gale's least favorite part of the games, but Madge seemed to enjoy it enough. She would make comments about what they were wearing or scoff at their answers to the questions. It isn't until Katniss is on screen that she stops speaking. The whole crowed seems to have gone silent as she speaks. Gale doesn't realize how focused on the screen he is until Madge starts speaking. "W-what?" He says, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "I said, She's beautiful in that dress." She sighs. _She's always been beautiful. _He wants to say, but decides against it. Katniss is finished all too soon and now it is time for the baker's son, Peeta. "He looks so grown-up," Madge comments before going back to stroking Posy's back.

Gale finds himself tuning the boy out. He could actually care less what the boy has to say. He does perk up when Ceaser starts asking about any girls at home. He watches as the boy starts to blush _"…she came here with me." _Gale clinches his fists. The crowd is in an uproar. He starts to stand but Madge is grabbing his hand. "Don't run off," She tries to say but he pulls his hand free of hers and storms off toward the fence. "Why don't you go sit with your mommy," She tells the little girl before darting off after the boy.

"Running will do you no good, Hawthorne." She says after she's finally caught up.

"Go home, Undersee." He doesn't bother to turn around and slips under the fence toward the meadow. He thinks she's given up until he hears her small steps behind him.

"Never." She challenges as she matches his steps.

Gale rolls his eyes, why did he ever think inviting the mayors daughter would be a good idea?


End file.
